User blog:I'm Blue daba dee daba die/Backup Sandbox
Calvin Summary Calvin, is the main protagonist of Calvin and Hobbes, he is a young rebellious 6 year old who has adventures with his toy tiger named Hobbes and gets into adventures with him Note: This will get updated along the way, so don't expect this to be finished Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Physically, Likely far higher with toon force and preparation time Name: Calvin Origin: Calvin and Hobbes Age: 6 Years old Classification: An adventurous 6 year old child Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Preparation, Weapon Creation, Weapon Mastery, Very Powerful Toon Force and Subjective Reality, Transmutation, Duplication, Time Travel, Stealth Mastery (Can sometimes be sneaky enough to hide from Hobbes, Susie, or Rosalyn), Resistance to Void Manipulation (Survived in the void of time), Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiations, limited resistance to Transmutation (Was able to talk and move like a human while transmogrified) Attack Potency: Wall Level physically (Fought Hobbes multiple times), Far Higher with toon force and subjective reality (Grew to the size of the Milky Way galaxy in a comic strip, but it was likely calvin's own imagination) Speed: Superhuman normally (Reacted to and kept up with Hobbes), Likely Far Higher (Was the size of a galaxy) up to Immeasurable with preparation time (Moved through time) Lifting Strength: Wall level (Wrestled with Hobbes), Likely Far Higher (Was the size of the Milky Way) Durability: Wall Level (Survived attacks from Hobbes) Stamina: Average (Can run across much of his neighborhood without getting tired) Range: Extended Meele Range Standard Equipment: A transmogriier and a Duplicator Intelligence: Varies from Below Average Human (Can't solve simple math problems, Believed that Bats are Bugs) to Extraordinary Genius (Has high philosophical knowledge, Can create powerful machines from household items) Weaknesses: Is a kid and is sometimes naive of the Natural World Stormbreaker (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Summary Stormbreaker Is a weapon Eitri the Dwarf forged with the help of Thor so Thor can defeat and kill Thanos. It has immense power and is able to counter the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. He used it to weaken Thanos and later used it to kill him. It was also used in the Battle of Earth before Thor presumably took it with him and set off with the Guardians of the Galaxy Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 6-B, likely Far Higher Name: Stormbreaker, "The Axe" Origin: The Marvel Cinematic Universe Age: 5 Years Old at the time of Avengers Endgame Classification: A powerful Asgardian Axe Wielders: Thor, Thanos (Briefly), Captain America (Briefly) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Electricity Manipulation, Can Summon the Bifrost Attack Potency: At least Small Country Level (Easily wounded Thanos when it struck him, is the strongest weapon in Asgardian history), likely Far Higher (Countered a beam from the full Infinity Gauntlet, although it is unknown if it countered the whole power of the Gauntlet) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (At least as fast as Mjolnir), Massively Hypersonic+ with lightning, Massively FTL+ by summoning the Bifrost Durability: likely Small Country Level Range: Extended melee range, Multi-Galactic travel range with the Bifrost Weaknesses: None notable Infinity Gauntlet (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Summary The Infinity Gauntlet is a powerful weapon found in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. It has immense capabilities which motivates Thanos to use it and wipe out half of all life from the Universe Powers and Stats Tier: Varies, depending on size, up to 5-A '''against celestial bodies, likely '''far higher Name: The Infinity Gauntlet Origin: The Marvel Cinematic Universe Age: At least 9 years old Classification: A Glove which is able to contain the Infinity Stones Wielders: Thanos (Primary Owner), Hulk and Iron-Man (Briefly) Powers and Abilities: Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, Biological Manipulation, Transmutation (With the Reality Stone), Earth Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Illusion Creation (Created an Illusion on Nowhere), Fusionism (Fused Hulk and a rock), Petrification (Petrified Drax), Invisibility, Spatial Manipulation, Teleportation and Portal Creation, Telekinesis, Pseudo-Black Hole Creation and can turn others Intangible (With the Space Stone), Energy Projection, Energy Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Power Nullification, and Energy Barriers (With the Power Stone), Time Manipulation, Precognition, and Time Stop (With the Time Stone), Soul Manipulation, Life and Death Manipulation (With the soul stone), Fire Manipulation (Created a blast of fire), Absorption (Absorbed Iron Man's missles), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Word of God says that the Soul Stone contains a pocket reality inside it), can dispel illusions, Attack Reflection, Mind Manipulation and likely Telepathy, Deconstruction and Resurrection Attack Potency: Varies, up to Large Planet Level with Environmental Destruction (The power stone has variable power based on the size of the target. When reacting to large objects it can lay waste to the surface of a planet), likely far higher (Much more powerful than before, was stated by Wong that the stones survived the explosion of the Big Bang, In the events of Avengers Endgame, Thanos stated he will use the gauntlet to destroy and recreate the Universe) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Threw meteors at that speed) Durability: Unknown Range: Universal Weaknesses: It harms the user who wears it Marx (Smash Bros.) |-|Base= |-|True form= Summary Marx is one of the bosses in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. He is encountered in the Dark Realm and fighting him is required so the player can confront Galeem and Dharkon. He is based off His classical version from the main games Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-A Name: Marx Origin: Super Smash Bros. Gender: Likely Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Secondary Boss Powers and Abilities: Flight, Plant Manipulation, Black Hole Creation, Energy Projection, Ice Manipulation, Teleportation, Darkness Manipulation, Homing Attack Attack Potency: At least Large Mountain Level+ '(Comparable to the Fighters) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with the fighters) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Large Mountain Level+ (Can take hits from the fighters) Stamina: High (Is able to fight for long periods of time without any stop) Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Likely Low Weaknesses: None Notable Notable attacks/techniques *'Teleportation:' Marx teleports away from one location to another on the battlefield, this can be used to escape attacks *'Black Hole:' Marx creates a black hole, this sucks in anyone near it and causes heavy damage if they get sucked in *'Laser explosion:' Marx ejects a laser from his eyes *'Shadow Attack:' Marx teleports into the shadows, he teleports from the shadows back into the stage and harm anyone he hits *'Ice Ball:' Marx drops a ball which splits into 2 balls of ice Thunder McQueen McQueen= |-|Highway to Hell= Summary Warning: This Profile contains potentially offensive Subject Material. Read at your own Risk. Thunder McQueen is a minor antagonist from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part VI: Stone Ocean. He is the cripplingly suicidal janitor of Green Dolphin Prison, where he was made an inmate after being wrongly convicted of the murder of a woman he did not know. He "fights" with Ermes Costello, and acts as an ally to Pucci, though the latter may have been unintentional on his part. He is the user of the stand Highway to Hell. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-C, Varies with Highway to Hell Name: Alexander/Xander "Thunder" McQueen. Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Part VI: Stone Ocean) Gender: Male Age: 27 Classification: Human, Stand User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Durability Negation, Death Manipulation, Damage Transferal, Likely Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Despite having both pieces of his soul removed at different points, he was still able to somehow remain functional), Minor Levitation (Can force its targets to float in the air depending on the means of death), and other minor abilities depending on the type of death being shared. Highway To Hell itself has Selective Intangibility and Invisibility Attack Potency: At least Street level (Can harm himself). Varies with Highway To Hell (Highway to Hell shares damage depending on that damage done to McQueen), Highway to Hell ignores conventional durability Speed: Unknown, Massively FTL combat speed (Managed to act before Hermes could stop him) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Street level (Tanked 2 of Ermes' objects slamming together, though he was rendered unconscious by it, he seemed to take no noticeable damage) Stamina: Superhuman (Managed continual attempts and did not seem any less tired after each attempt) Range: Unknown with Highway to Hell (His stand does not seem to be reliant on the physical range, but reliant on his desire instead) Standard Equipment: Highway to Hell, janitor equipment, and his belt Intelligence: Average, but knowledgeable in ways of killing himself Weaknesses: To properly utilize his stand, McQueen must take his own life. McQueen can be incapacitated if this can be achieved without dealing any adverse effects to him; however, it must also be a way that the target will not be incapacitated as well. While in character, McQueen is cripplingly suicidal, though, given the nature of his stand, it is debatable if this is inherently a weakness or not. Stand users can remove the disk once he is incapacitated Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Highway To Hell:' Born from Thunder McQueen’s desire not to die alone, this Stand will pull those the user desires in with their death. All Damage and effects done to the user will be shared with the desired target automatically, even when the user does not know they have the stand. Suffocation, falling, drowning, poisoning, crushing, starvation, and far more are all fair game. It takes the form of propellers that appear while replicating the damage. Under any other user Highway to Hell would be nigh-useless, but in the hands of someone as suicidal as Thunder McQueen, there could be no better Stand. **'Position Sharing:' Highway to Hell forces the target into the same physical position as The User. If the user is suspended or bound, then the target will also be suspended or bound. This makes McQueen very hard to incapacitate since the target will be disabled as well in most cases. Others Notable Victories: Gotta Sweep (Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning) Sweep's Profile (Speed was equalized) Magent Magent (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Magent Magent's Profile Notable Losses: Sad Larry (Cyanide and Happiness) Sad Larry's Profile Kamijou Touma (To Aru Majutsu No Index) Touma's Profile (Speed was equalized) King (One-Punch Man) King's Profile Shiki Tohno (Tsukihime) Shiki's Profile (Speed was equalized) Milagro Man (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Milagro Man's Profile Rumble McSkirmish (Gravity Falls) Rumble's Profile (Rumble was released through the cheat code, and speed was equalized) Danny Torrance (Doctor Sleep (Film)) Danny's Profile (Both 9-C, Speed was Equal, 5 meters apart, Both in Character) Inconclusive Matches: Sans (Undertale) Sans' Profile (Speed Equalized, McQueen was Bloodlusted) Ditto (Pokémon) Ditto's Profile (Ditto was given time to transform and speed was equalized) Reynardine (Gunnerkrigg Court) Reynardine's Profile (Speed was equalized) Ethan (PAYDAY) Ethan's Profile (Speed was Equalized. Both had intel. Ethan got standard equipment) Doppelgangers (Medaka Box) Doppelgangers' Profile Ness (Smash Bros.) Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-A, higher with final smash and spirits Name: Ness Origin: Super Smash Bros. Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: A fighting representation of the character Ness |-|Base='Powers and Abilities:' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Energy Projection, Electricity Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, Telekinesis, Acrobatics, Forcefield Creation, limited Absorption of Energy Projectiles, which can heal him, Limited Attack Reflection (Can reflect projectiles with his baseball hat) |-| With Spirits= Healing, Statistics Amplification (Can increase his attack power in the start of the battle and his smash and physical attacks increase, projectiles also increase), Size Manipulation (Can grow large with certain spirits) Damage Boost (When fighting against giants, metallic foes, summoned foes, and forcefields), Density Manipulation (Can become lightweight with certain spirits), Summoning (Can summon weapons and objects depending on the spirits wielded), Ice Manipulation (via Freezie), Durability Negation (Death's Scythe allows the user to One-Hit-Kill the foe if they have low health. Lip's Stick inflicts a flower which drains the health of the target for a while), Plant Manipulation (Via Lip's Stick), Energy Projection (Can wield energy swords and ray guns), Fire Manipulation (Via Fire Flower and Spicy Curry), Electricity Manipulation (Via Screw Attack and Hothead), Homing Attack (Via Beastball granting sort of spirits), Gravity Manipulation and Pseudo-Black Hole Creation (Certain spirits allow the wielder to use the Black Hole item), BFR (Certain spirits allow the wielder to use the Star Launcher item), Metal Manipulation (Certain spirits turn the wielder into metal for a while, reducing knock-back while also increasing their weight), Resistance to Poison Manipulation (Can resist and even heal from poison attacks with certain spirits), Gravity Manipulation (Can ignore changes in gravity with certain spirits), Air Manipulation (Can resist strong winds with certain spirits), Adhesive Manipulation (Can move normally on sticky floors with certain spirits), Electricity Manipulation (Certain spirits severely reduce the effects and damage sustained by electric attacks), Ice Manipulation (Certain spirits severely reduce the effects and damage sustained by ice-based attacks), Sleep Manipulation (Can resist sleep inducement with certain spirits), Fire Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (Certain spirits severely reduce the effects and damage sustained by fire-based attacks), Water Manipulation (Certain spirits severely reduce the effects and damage sustained by water-based attacks), Energy Projection (Certain spirits severely reduce the effects and damage sustained by energy-based attacks), Weapon Mastery (Certain spirits severely reduce the damage sustained by weapon-based attacks) |-|Skill Tree= The Skill Tree in the World of Light story within Super Smash Bros. Ultimate grants the following abilities on top of their base ones: Damage Boost (Deals extra damage to opponents made of metal), Poison Manipulation (Can poison enemies with just their attacks), Attack Reflection (Can completely reflect an attack with their shields), Healing (Can heal themselves by parrying attacks with their shield), Life Absorption (Can drain the life of their opponents with their attacks), Enhanced Acrobatics (Gains another extra jump), Empowerment (Gets stronger when both damaged, undamaged, and eating food), Magnetism Manipulation (Can magnetically attract all healing items towards them), Resistance to Weapons (Severely reduces the damage taken from weapon-based attacks), Fire Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (Severely reduces the damage taken from both fire and explosions), Air Manipulation (Can resist the effects of strong winds and air) Attack Potency: At least Large Mountain level+ (Can harm opponents who can survive the Majora's Mask Moon crashing onto them. Can also damage opponents capable of taking full-on blasts from Entei, who can cause volcanoes to erupt by barking), higher via Final Smash (Can kill opponents with similar durability to him almost instantly) Speed: Massively FTL+ comparable other fighters Lifting Strength: Class M (Comparable to King Dedede, who is able to swing his hammer with this much force) Striking Strength: At least Large Mountain Class+ Durability: At least Large Mountain level+ (Can withstand being hit by the Majora's Mask Moon. Regularly takes blows from opponents of similar power to him) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range for his Baseball Bat and standard attacks. Tens of meters with his special moves and spirits Standard Equipment: Yo-Yo, Baseball Bat *'Optional Equipment:' Spirits. Intelligence: Unknown; possibly comparable to his canon counterpart Weaknesses: He can misfire on his PK Thunder, causing him to move in the wrong direction and is unable to defend himself in that state. His PK flash is easy to dodge Category:Blog posts